I will always return
by Amy Spirit
Summary: My first oneshot based on the song I will always return by Bryan Adams. DXS


**Comment: This is my first one-shot, please be lenient, but I'd like to hear your opinions on it. Please R&R**

The cold wind brushed my pale face. My raven black hair blew in the winter breeze. I shoved my cold hands into my jacket pockets and stared with unsteadiness. I watched the casket lower in the snow. Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face. I didn't care if anyone saw me crying, I wouldn't hold my feelings in any longer, it was that same thing, that made this loss burn a hole through my heart. My blue piercing eyes drifted down towards the grave. I stared with agony. My friend Tucker, placed a hand on my shoulder, I kept my eyes glued on the grave and didn't dare to look at him. Hours later everyone had already left, I still stayed, almost frozen there, staring at the grave, the grave that read, "Sam Manson, beloved daughter and friend…"

**I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh it's to you I'll always return**

It still felt as though she was still here, still with us. I closed my eyes tight as tears leaked from them. My family had tried to comfort me, but this was my burden, and I was going to carry it. I kneeled down in the soft snow next to her grave. The wind picked up again and blew my hair in front of my eyes. With trembling hands, I laid a single red rose next to her grave. I could hear the iron gates of the cemetery clash into each other from the roaring wind. I grasped my hands on my jacket around my body. I got to my feet and turned away from the grave. It had all happened so fast, and I just didn't want to believe she was really gone. I made my way to the gates and looked back once more, at her tombstone sitting upon a hill. I seemed almost bound to it. With struggle, I walked out the gates and down the sidewalk, back home.

**I still feel your breath on my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong  
It's to you - I'll always belong**

I sat alone in my room. Every minute seemed like an hour. 'Why didn't I tell her how I really felt! Why did she have to leave!' voices screamed in my head. My body shook with fear. I stumbled to my feet. I could hear her laughter, feel her breath, see her face…I choked back tears at the memories. I remembered the last words she said to me, the desperate night, in the hospital. I could still feel her hand against mine, her warm, soothing touch. "I'll always be with you Danny…" Her voice seemed faded in and vague in my memory. I still remember smiling face as she passed on. But she was right, it does feel like she's still with me, but I had to know for sure. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of my room.

**Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
Your light gets me through**

I walked back down the sidewalk, over to the creaking gates. I hung my head low, almost, scared to look at her grave. Slowly, I grasped my hands onto the metal bars of the gates and pushed them open with all my strength, they clattered against the bricks as they flew open. I could feel water drop onto my skin, I looked up as more scattered from the sky. I put my hood on and ran up the hills. Dry tears stuck on my face from before. I looked back down at the grave with my rose I placed there, still on the pile of snow on top of her casket. I knelt down next to the grave.

**Want to swim in your river - be warmed by your sun  
Bathe in your waters - cause you are the one  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yea I'm on my way home  
**

"Sam…You're here…Aren't you?" I was hoping for a response, but did not get one. I could feel her presence there though. I watched at the rain fell upon the roses petals. "Sam, I need to tell you something, I know you can hear me. I should have told you this a long time ago….I….Love you, with all my heart. I always have. I sighed as my breath could be seen in the cold surroundings. "I wonder if you felt the same way about me." At that moment, I could feel the breeze caresses my skin, it reminded me of her breath. The leaves rustled in the wind, and it sounded, like her laughter. I could hear her…I knew, she was sending me signs, that she was still here. I looked up to the sky as the rain began to cease, as the clouds drifted to each other, I could swear, I could see her face…for the last time. I smiled, knowing she was really here, that she hadn't left me…and the message she sent. "I love you…" It was the one thing I needed to hear. The message was placed in my heart, and where I hoped it would always stay.

**Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you - I will always return**


End file.
